Fire suppression systems typically involve sprinklers positioned strategically within an area where fire protection is desired. The sprinklers remain inactive most of the time. Even though the sprinklers are inactive, many systems include fire suppression fluid within the conduits that supply the sprinklers. The fluid is pressurized and it is necessary to maintain an adequate seal to prevent any leaks at the sprinklers while they are inactive.
A variety of sealing arrangements are known within the industry. Different types of sprinklers can include different types of seals. Relatively low pressure water sprinklers include seals that withstand pressures according to industry standards. Such seals may not be acceptable, however, for higher pressure systems. Misting systems, in particular, may include much higher pressures and, therefore, may require a different type of seal to satisfy industry standards. Seals that are acceptable for lower pressure systems may not perform adequately within higher pressure systems such as water misting systems.